


i hope you dance

by slashersins



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersins/pseuds/slashersins
Summary: “ y/n ? ” brahms’ voice was soft , inquisitive a he called out to you in the room . fingers stopped fiddling through the records to turn half back and smile at the haunted doll .“yes , brahmsy ? what is it , sweetling ? ” you gave him your full attention . wanting to know if he had a specific record he wanted to play , or book he wanted you to read him .“ can we dance ? ”
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Kudos: 51





	i hope you dance

“ y/n ? ” brahms’ voice was soft , inquisitive a he called out to you in the room . fingers stopped fiddling through the records to turn half back and smile at the haunted doll . 

“yes , brahmsy ? what is it , sweetling ? ” you gave him your full attention . wanting to know if he had a specific record he wanted to play , or book he wanted you to read him . 

“ can we dance ? ”

you blink , but the small shock at his request fades to you brightly smiling and laughing . you shake your head , moving closer and picking up the doll in your arms , bumping your nose against his porcelain one . “ of course we can dance , silly . what do you want to dance to ? i’m not the best , so you’re gonna have to forgive me if i step on your feet . ” a small tease , but oh , brahms was being just too adorable today . and how could you deny it . plus , dancing around to music would be fun , even if it was just with the doll . 

“ classical , please ? and something slow ? and … can you set me down ? and close your eyes when you turn the music on ? ”

now that had you pausing . brows furowed you looked down at brahms and tilted your head . put him down ? close your eye ? “ brahmsy , i thought you wanted to dance . i can’t dance with you if your sat down . and what if i bump into something ? ” the motherly worry and confusion wasn’t hidden in your voice , but brahms pleaded with you more .

“ i promise i’ll be good . i wont let you bump into anything . please don’t open your eyes . promise ? i want to dance . please , y/n ? please ? ” 

maybe it was how he begged and whined with such earnesty , maybe it was because you’ve grown so soft and attached to the haunted doll . to the ghost of a little boy who just wanted affection and was so alone . but you conceded . you settled brahms down in his favorite chair , fiddled though the classical music and picked one record . placing it on the record player you moved to the center of the room , facing brahms . “ okay , brahmsy . i’ll close my eyes and keep them closed . i promise . so let’s dance , okay ? ”

brahms was shaking in the walls . nearly panting from where he watched . you’d agreed . just like he hoped . he wanted to touch you , to be close , but he didn’t want to truly reveal himself yet . this was the bet way , and you said yes . he can barely contain himself as he moves out of the walls as you close your eyes , the music soft and gentle , perfect for a slow waltz or some lazy ballroom dance .

he’s hesitant as he moves in front of you , silent a he can , holding his breath as you smile with closed eyes in the direction of the doll . but with him standing in front of you , looking down and taking you in it felt as if you could have been looking to him . even with your eyes closed . 

he’s shaking , forcing himself to steady as he takes your small hand in his . wide palms and large fingers circling your much smaller ones , engulfing them . you were so much smaller compared to him . and your hands were just as soft as he’d hoped . his breath almost hitched as you frowned , your brows furrowed in confusion . 

“ brahms ? ”

“i want to dance with you , y/n. please don;t be scared . please ! please dance with me ? ”

“i - i thought you’d be smaller … but i’ve never danced with a ghost before … ” he felt so real . and you’d be lying if you weren’t tempted to open your eyes . but whatever this was - a poltergeist thing ? hadn’t you read and heard about ghosts that could manifest physically for a small while ? was this all it was ? you swallowed and nodded , giving the ghost’s hand a gentle squeeze . “ okay brahms . but now i really am worried about stepping on your feet . ”

his heart swelled , he was so happy . you still would let him dance with you . you weren’t opening your eyes . he almost let out a sigh of relief but instead he just lifted your hands in his own and started to move , careful as he guided you , letting you follow his lead in the dance . 

behind his mask he was smiling . you were very bad at dancing . clumsy and nearly tripping , almost stepping on his feet . it was adorable . you were adorable . oh , y/n … you looked so cute with that goofy smile , eyes closed as you tripped and tried to do the right moves . and your laughter was contagious , brahm’s own child like sounds leaving him as he teased you softly like a child would . 

“ it’s not funny , bramhsy ! ” you laughed out the words , smiling so hard your cheeks hurt as he spun you slowly and you hit the couch , nearly toppling over . but the ghost of bramhs kept you steady .

“ you’re very bad at dancing , y/n . you’re better at being my nanny . ” he giggled , being brave as the music shifted to something slower , something more romantic , and brahms stood before you still . “ keep your eyes closed , y/n , please . please . ”

“ it’s okay , i won’t open them . ” you wanted to , but brahms was as shy boy . you always had to close your eyes when he picked out his books , when he took his food . half out of fear of seeing things disappearing and appearing by an unseen force , half out of respect for the dead little boy . 

oh , y/n . you’re too good to him . perfect . how could he have ever though that anyone but you could be the one to take care of him ? breathing as harshly and quietly as he could behind his mask , he pulled you in closer, careful of where he let your head settle on his shoulder . on hand in his own , elbows bent near your bodies . he guides your other hand to his upper arm, pressing close so you could just sway to the music .

your body pressed to him , having him in your arms , it felt so right . so good . the contact something he desperately wanted , something he needed . he didn’t want to let go . 

this felt more like the the body of a man than a child . and you wondered idly why brahms felt so real ? was it just imagination ? just your other senses responding in extremes to having your eyes shut ? was brahms presenting himself as a man so he could better dance ? was this really the little boy you took care of with greta ? 

but he couldn’t risk you finding out the truth just yet . just as the music came to an end , brahms slowly pulled away , the longing of wanting to stay evident in the atmosphere of the room . he couldn’t stop himself as he dipped his head and pressed a masked kiss to your forehead before completely disappearing into the walls . 

a gasp leaves you when you feel porcelain lips against your temple . there was no doubt in your mind that this was brahms . that those had been his unmoving , cold porcelain lips pressed against your skin in the same way you kissed him good night each night . you fought the want to open your eyes , waiting for permission as thoughts swam in your head . 

back in the safety of the walls , with his doll set right by your feet , he called out a soft “ thank you , y/n . ” it was all the permission you needed to open your eyes . they looked around the room wildly before settling on the doll by your feet , it’s head tilted up at you . it’s a few moments before you slowly lean down to lift the doll to your arms , holding him curiously and looking over his blank expression . 

“ you’re a very good dancer , brahms . i hope you dance with me again . ”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a contuniatoin / spin off / part of the story saving grace .


End file.
